


Return to Me

by JJL58



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drogo - Freeform, F/M, GoT, Khal Drogo - Freeform, Queen Daenerys, Targaryen, khaleesi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJL58/pseuds/JJL58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Drogo returned to Daenerys before she heads to Westoros? Their love for each other is truly phenomenal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For 17 and above as this contain explicit content. Ye be warned!
> 
> Update: I've made slight altercations to incorporate episode 0609 and 0610. If I decide to continue this story, following the current storyline would be ideal.  
> Update 2: I'm going to slowly insert the actual Dothraki words below the English dialogue. It'll be a slow and rusty process. Who knows if I'll finish it. Here's to trying! 
> 
>  
> 
> There aren't much Drogo/Daenerys fanfic out there. I decided to write another to add to the curt list of stories. My apologies in advance for misspelled words and puzzling sentences. Oh, and the characters are speaking in Dothraki when the words are italicized. Enjoy!

Return to Me

I lay in bed as the sun sets for the day. My Bloodriders, the Unsullied and the Second Sons, including Daario, are out on their nightly patrol through the streets of Meereen. It doesn’t take long until my bed chamber is no longer illuminated with the beams of the sun, but with the faint glow of the fire I had made. Most of my days have been filled with fire and blood. Of battle strategies and alliances. Of anxiety and excitement. But tonight, it has become one of the most serene nights I have ever had since my return from Vaes Dothrak and the battle with the Slavers.

The Dothraki.

Never had I thought would I return to Vaes Dothrak. Since Drogo died, I believed that I would only be back in the presence of all the Dothraki when I enter the Night Lands. When I finally reunite with my beloved son and with my Sun and Stars. Just as my thoughts begin to fester in my mind and overwhelm me with grief, I hear Drogon roar in the distance. With a few flaps of his wings and a loud thud out on my terrace, I rush out to greet him and to quietly chase away what I dare not ponder over for too long.

When I reach the threshold I can tell that Drogon must’ve had a bountiful hunt by the way he’s playing with his prey, which he has perfectly hidden from view with his enormous wing.

“Drogon,” I call out soothingly.

Shockingly I hear a man’s deep laughter in response. I walk towards Drogon to inspect what he has brought back. “Drogon, what have you…” I’m interrupted by…

_“Jalan atthirari anni.”_

I freeze completely. Who is cruel enough to play with my already shattered heart, to sound like him, to emanate his voice? What dark magic wants to plague my life once more?

 _“Jalan atthirari anni.”_ Somehow Drogo magically appears out of the shadow of Drogon’s wing. Light of complete joy radiates from his face when his eyes set on me. I barely let out, “How is this possible,” as I drop to my knees in shock and disbelief. Drogo rushes to my side and envelopes me in his arms.

 _"Jalan atthirari anni,”_ he says with complete love that I have not heard in years. Or even dared to think of since he was improperly snatched from me. I begin to shudder and cry – it’s more of a wail. I hadn’t cried like this when Drogo died. I needed to be brave then, to prove my strength to the Khalasar. But in this moment, in his presence, wrapped up in the safety of his arms, I have no fear in being utterly and completely vulnerable with him.

I feel the warmth of his hand caress my tear sodden cheek. Oh, how real it feels. I then reach out for him, but stop myself. My hand is barely an inch away from his face and I pull back immediately. If I touch him I fear he may cease to exist. Leaving me to wander the earth without him. I don’t think I’ll be able to bare losing him again. I won’t be able to handle the heartache and sadness that had consumed me when he and Rhaego were stolen from me.

 _“Do not fear, Moon of my life.”_ Drogo says in the Dothraki tongue. _“I will not be taken from you again.”_

_"Vos athrokhar, Jalan atthirari anni. Anha vos zifichelat ha ashka save."_

_“How do I know this isn’t dark magic fooling me once more?”_

_"Kifinosi anha nesi jin vos ao athmovezar anna save?"_

_“Dark magic doesn’t know what makes you happy in bed,”_ he japes. I can’t help, but snicker at his crude comment.

_"Ao athmovezar vos nesa yer layafat hem"_

_“I’m afraid,"_ I confess. _"Real or not real. I won’t be able to survive if you’re taken from me another time. Losing you once has been torture enough. A second time... I can’t even fathom the thought.”_

_“You are the Moon of My Life. And I, your Sun and Stars. I will protect you from all harm. Continue to love you completely. Dream or reality… All I know is that you’re the Moon of My life. I refuse to enter the Night Lands without you. I will tell the Great Stallion to go fuck himself. And if I have to, I will challenge him. For you. To be with you. For eternity”_

His confession of love gave me the last ounce of courage I needed to lovingly stroke his neck, up to his jaw. Drogo places a gentle kiss upon my head as tears continue to fall. This triggers me to grasp onto his neck tightly and to burry my face into his chest. I never want to let go. I deeply fear he may vanish before my eyes.

 _“My Sun and Stars,”_ chokes out of me.

_“Shh. Do not weep, Moon of My Life. It pains me to see you sadden.”_

“I have never stopped loving you,” I say in the Common Tongue. Placing my forehead against his and our eyes lock. In Dothraki I lay out my jumbled thoughts to him. _“You are my Sun and Stars. My Khal. I am yours as you are mine. We will ride the rest of our days side by side. Curse, prayer, prophecy or dumb luck, you have returned to me. There has been no one before you, nor will there be anyone after you.”_

“I love you,” Drogo says in the Common Tongue. _“I don’t know how or what has brought me back to you,”_ back in Dothraki. _“All I know is that you are the Moon of My Life. I never stopped loving you, thinking about you, and fighting for you. I dare not question it tonight because we are together. I won’t let that ruin this moment."_

Time slowed as Drogo and I remain wrapped up in each other. Enjoying each other’s presence. He rubs my back and I draw mindless shapes upon his massive chest. No one will understand how much I have yearned to be in his arms. To touch him. To speak to him. For years I have hidden my sorrow. And tonight, here he is. Drogo lifting me off the floor snaps me out of my thoughts. He walks us towards the bed. After he gently lays me down, he crawls up behind me, drapes a protective arm over my waist and tells me goodnight.

Sleep was far from my mind when we headed towards the bed. However, I convince myself that Drogo must be exhausted from his journey to Meereen and that rest is needed. Seconds begin to feel like an eternity, but then Drogo speaks, _“Do not dread sleep, Moon of My Life. I will be here when your eyes open to greet the morning sun.”_

_“That is not the reason I am restless.”_

_“Tell me what it is, Moon of My Life. And I will…”_

My lips are on his before he could finish. _“Having you in my bed is keeping me restless,”_ I profess between kisses.

Drogo’s grip tightens around my waist and his lips reciprocate the same vigor as my own. We sit up, Drogo tears my dress down to my hips and seizes my breasts in his hands. His eyes darken. _“How I’ve missed these.”_

 _“Is that all you’ve missed,”_ I raise an eyebrow.

 _“Of course not. I’ve missed your silver hair.”_ He kisses the top of my head.

 _“Your skin.”_ His hand glides from my shoulder to my inner thigh. I inhale deeply.

 _“Your nose.”_ I giggle when he playfully taps it.

 _“Your lips.”_ He runs his thumb across my lips. I catch it between my teeth and suck on it before it pops out. _“Your lips,”_ he says again.

_“You’ve already said that.”_

Drogo gives me a smug look. _“Your other lips.”_

 _“My other lips,”_ I say playfully.

 _“Yes, your other tight, wet lips.”_ Drogo kisses me then and latches onto my bottom lip with his teeth. He grips my inner thighs and coaxes me to spread them. I willingly oblige.

I tell Drogo that I want him and to not be afraid to hold back. _“The only thing I’m afraid of is losing you. Making love to you has never and will never become one of my fears,” he assures me._

 _“Prove it to me, My Sun and Stars,”_ I challenge.

He starts to nibble and lick his way in the direction of my thighs. I yelp when he bites down on my left nipple. I reach out and take a tight hold of his hair. Drogo groans and continues his trek down my body.

 _“Please,”_ I beg.

 _“Patience, Moon of My Life.”_ He kisses my inner left thigh and suddenly bites down fairly hard.

His bite entices me to scream his name. Quickly I forget my comeback and instead, I release a pleasurable mewl when Drogo's tongue graze ‘my other lips’.

He continues his ministrations – tasting my entire sex, dipping his tongue within me, adding the right amount of pressure on the right spot. Drogo then inserts his large fingers into me and sucks on my swollen mound. For years I have yearned for his touch and having him here now is pushing me over the edge at an outstandingly fast rate. Drogo gains better access to my sex by pushing my left thigh towards my body. I begin to lose it. Out of nowhere Drogo's pleasurable services come to a grinding halt.

“Drogo!” I yell out of frustration.

 _“The Moon of My Life is full of fire tonight.”_ He kisses my right thigh.

 _“You are the most frustrating man I have ever...”_ Drogo covers my mouth with his hand.

 _“You are the most…”_ He’s taken aback when I aggressively bite down on his hand. _“You…”_ Before he can get another word out I tackle him and have him on his back.

 _“My Sun and Stars, you speak too much.”_ I attack his lips and he laughs wholeheartedly, I smile. _“Now remove my dress,”_ I say sternly as I sit up. Without another word Drogo does as I command and dispels the final remnants of my clothing. I nibble on his bottom lip and start to unlace his pants. His pants are off just as I seize his member and stroke his entire length. As he groans in delight he plants his deft fingers between my legs. Our foreheads meet and our eyes are full of love and intense hunger for one another.

With no caution I encase his length within me. Never have I encountered this much ecstasy since I last had Drogo inside of me. I am filled with such an exuberant amount of elation that the terror that had consumed me moments ago has fully ebbed away. Drogo has enamored my entire being. My complete soul. I am his and he his mine. How it shall be, now and for the rest of our days. With this newfound fervor I grind and raise my hips at a more spirited pace than before, which appears to please My Sun and Stars. I maintain my gait and promptly Drogo follows suit. Driving his manhood hard and deep into my core. Our sweaty flesh slapping against one another. The room fills with our sounds of pure bliss. Sounds that I'm positive are exiting into the night air. As the Khaleesi I have no shame of others listening into our sexual escapade. The Dothraki believe that all things momentous in a man's (and now a woman's) life must be done beneath the open sky. What difference does this make?

I grab Drogo by his wrists and pin his arms above his head. Clasping my fingers with his. I have no doubt that My Sun and Stars is able to free himself and overpower me at this very moment, but he lets me take control. I quickly recall my first attempt in being dominant in bed. How an almighty Khal yielded to the touch of frail hands. How two bodies became one. How gentle large, rugged hands were with a dainty body. How tentative Drogo was to my every need. The starry night I slowly began to trust and respect him, to fall in love with him.

As I approach my peak I repeatedly tell Drogo that I love him. In the midst of letting myself go, Drogo gets a hold on my waist and switches our position, continuing to pump his shaft into my core. I rake my nails down his muscular back as another onslaught of tremors storms through my body. When I come down from my euphoric state, I push Drogo on his back and crawl down his body until my mouth is aligned with his cock. I taste myself on his tip and slowly take him into the wet caverns of my mouth. Once I reach his base I pick up my speed, sucking him the way I know will drive him crazy. Drogo grabs the back of my head, _“Stop!”_ he says. He pulls me up, turns me on my side and settles behind me to penetrate my slit again. His nimble fingers find my clitoris with known ease and my body molds to his.

 _“Faster!”_ I plead. He complies, thrusting at an alarming speed. I demand for more and I’m lain onto my stomach. This allows Drogo to gain better leverage with his thrusts and my eyes begin to roll back. He then catches a hold of my breasts and pulls me up onto my knees with him. Drogo fasten his lips onto my neck, resumes to fondle my chest and informs me that he’s close. I urge him to release within me. A few more hard, shallow pumps of his hips and his entire body shudders from his release. _“I love you, Moon of My Life.”_

Moments later Drogo pulls out, surrounds me with his immense body and I nestle into him.

_“Please do not ever leave me again.”_

_“Never.”_

_“Stay with me always”_

_“For eternity.”_

“Daenerys.” Daario is at a standstill from the sight in front him.

I barely get Daario’s name out when he addresses Drogo in Dothraki. _“The Great Khal Drogo I presume?”_ A look of hurt hastily passes through his face and just as quickly becomes expressionless.

 _“Yes.”_ Drogo answers. _“And who might you be?”_

 _“No one of importance,”_ Daario replies. _“You two have a lovely evening.”_ He gives me a sorrowful smile and swiftly exits.

Drogo looks at me. _“The Moon of My Life appears to be distressed.”_

 _“No, I’m just…”_ I hesitate.

 _“I will let you be with your thoughts.”_ Drogo sits up and motions towards the door.

 _“NO!”_ I shriek out unintentionally. In a softer tone I reminded him that he promised not to leave me.

 _“I will never leave your side,”_ Drogo comforts me. _“I just… I knew… I prepared myself with the fact that you would find another after my passing. Why woudn't you? You had a whole life ahead you. But I never expected it… to be this painful.”_ I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off before I could interrupt. _“I want you to be happy.”_ With sadness in his eyes he tells me, _“I will not venture far.”_ He gets out of bed, but I take a hold of him.

 _“My Sun and Stars, please, listen to what I have to say.”_ Drogo eyes looks towards the exit, but he stays put. _“I care for Daario, deeply. He has been there for me and has also shared a bed with me,”_ I admit. He averts his eyes, but I gently turn his face to mine. _“But I have never loved him or any other man the way I love you. You are the only man that I have madly and deeply fallen in love with. And the only man I would truly mourn if you were not by my side. I have wished for your return everyday. Everyday. Many nights I've dreamt to touch your face.”_ I stroke his cheek tenderly. _“To kiss you.”_ I paint kisses across his knuckles. _“To have your face be the first thing I lay my eyes on when I wake in the morning and the last I gaze upon before I shut my eyes at night. You truly are My Sun and Stars.”_

Drogo releases a sigh of content and I notice that his heart eases. _“And you are the Moon of My Life. The second I laid my eyes on you, I knew. I knew you would be the best thing that would ever happen to me.”_

 _“I will speak to Daario on the morrow. He will understand. He knows how deep my love for you goes and he will heal with time. Right now, I just want you to hold me.”_ Drogo kisses away tears that I wasn't aware of. Returns to me and holds me for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delayed update.
> 
> Here's a snippet of chapter 2. I'm debating of adding a bit more of the story to this chapter or to just start a new one. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> **Warning: There's a little anal play involved at the beginning.

I awake to the sound of a beating heart. To the rise and fall of a warm chest against my cheek. To a rugged beard tickling my forehead. I want to lay in this peaceful limbo for a while longer. I snuggle into the strong and steady being besides me and with much effort, compel myself to open my eyes. I drink in the vision before me. My enchanting Sun and Stars. What a breathtaking spectacle to behold in the morn. I’m infatuated by him -  his calloused hands, battle scars, copper skin, and long black hair. I revel in his whole being – his gentleness that’s only reserved for me, his ambition, his laughter, his strength, and even his soft snores from a good night’s rest. I quietly slip out of bed not to disturb Drogo, with a final glance at his peaceful face, I pull on a robe and retreat to the terrace. I greet the blue sky and meet the chilly air. Looking upon the city of Meereen, the events from the night prior races through my mind. Having My Sun and Stars return to me. The sex, Gods the sex…  Feelings I had thought would remain dormant until my entrance into the Night Lands. And Daario coming face to face with... Out of nowhere an unclad Drogo steals a morning kiss from behind me; he is a true hunter, quiet as a mouse and as deadly as a dragon.

“You should not wear that face, Dany Ares, lady wife,” Drogo says.

“What face?” Drogo makes a failed attempt in imitating my expression and I fail in holding back a laugh.

_“Now that face is acceptable. Beautiful.”_

_“I love you.”_

Drogo turns my head and traces his lips along my jaw to my shoulder. I fall into a trance. I attempt to maneuver myself to face Drogo, but he restrains my body and showers my entire back with love bites and kisses, slides his hands up and down my entire body, squeezing every area of skin his hands land on.

 _“Let me love you,”_ he says.

_“Always.”_

Drogo settles on the terrace floor, situates himself between me and the balustrade, with his legs between mines, my hands positioned at the top of the stone barrier. Again he says, _“Let me love you.”_ And I quickly realize what he’s asking for and I nod my understanding. Drogo’s eyes darken when he parts my robe and comes eye to eye with my sex. His hand sweeps through my silver hair, over my nether lips, I sigh and he breathes in my arousal. _“I want you – ”_

 _“I want youuuUUUuuu…”_ I lose it when Drogo seizes my womanhood.

_“I want your delectable liquid in my mouth and I want to drink every drop.”_

_“Brilliant!”_ I gasp.

_“Your cunt is the feast of all feast. A divine elixir.”_

I’m fiercely aroused by My Sun and Stars’ words. His tongue is a gift from the Great Stallion. He is as skillful with his tongue as he is with his arakh. Drogo spreads my lower lips and continuously dips his tongue in and out. After a moment, I feel probing at the perimeter of my butthole. 

“No?” He asks in the common tongue, like the first time he took me under the stars.

And as before, I tell him, “Yes.” Intoxicated off of love and lust, I take his hand, wet his pointer finger with my mouth, and carefully insert it into my backside one knuckle at a time. It is a new and welcomed sensation. Drogo waits for me to become accustomed to him, I grind my hips up and down to herald my readiness. I had not thought I’d enjoy this, but I am because of My Sun and Stars. With a finger pumping ferociously in one hole, three sliding in the other, and his tongue on my swollen mound, I’m pushed over the edge. My toes curl and my hands cling to the balustrade for dear life, my body falling forward.  When I open my eyes Drogo has me cradled against his chest and is showering me with sweet kisses.

 _“That was…”_ I do not know what to call it.

 _“Breathtaking.”_ Drogo finishes.

 _“Yes, My Sun and Stars, precisely”_ I smile. _“Only you can leave me breathless.”_ I take a hold of his beard covered chin and lovingly coat him with kisses, tasting myself on his lips, he takes in shallow breaths and I can feel his arousal through my silk robe. I ineptly get to my feet and resign to the bedchamber.

 _“Are you not coming? Or do you prefer to release yourself with your own two hands?”_ I taunt. Drogo looks at me wily, rushes to his feet, and seizes me just as I’m about to cross the threshold - how remarkably quick he is. His lips attack my neck, he traps me against the threshold frame and pulls off my robe, which he uses to fasten my wrists together.

 _“Do you trust me?”_ He asks.

_“Of course I do, I love you.”_

Drogo responds with an eager kiss and pins my arms above me. Instinctually, I wrap my legs around his waist and his erection nudges my entrance. If my hands were not tied together, I would have gladly guided him into me. Drogo seems to have read my mind and takes a hold of his member to playfully rub his head between my lips, never fully sheathing himself with my heat. I tighten my grip around his waist and plead for him to enter. He gifts me with his entire manhood and I gasp in pleasure. In and out he pumps, wreaking havoc on my sex, my back grazing the wall, my hands desperately gripping what they can of the threshold. I love receiving Drogo’s feral fucking and tender lovemaking. I take pleasure in experimenting new ways to be intimate with each other and in mastering what we’ve discovered. Drogo moves us with ease towards the bed, I gyrate my hips to maintain our bliss. We land on the bed in a jumbled heap of limbs.

 _“You are the Moon of My Life,”_ Drogo says thrusting into me recklessly, fastening my arms to the bed. _“And that is all I need to know.”_

I want to feel his skin under my fingertips. My hands fight with his for control. I plead with him, he tells me soon, and captures my breasts with his free hand and lips, my nipples pebble immediately. My sanity deteriorates with each pump into my womanhood and each bite on my skin. I demand for his seed and together we free ourselves vocally and physically. Drogo unties my bondages, pulls out and our combined juices secrete between my thighs. He startles me by lapping at our sweet nectar.

I feebly nudge his head away. _“I’m awfully sensitive down there, My Sun and Stars.”_

“Please,” He asks. How can I deny My Sun and Stars, I lead him between my thighs once more. It does not take long for me to reach my peak. Looking into his eyes, I knew he was made for me as much as I was made for him. Drogo crawls up my body, lies down next to me and I wrap myself around him.

When we have caught our breaths and our bodies have cooled, I ask, _“Are we in a dream, My Sun and Stars?”_

 _“Being together will always be a dream.”_ I’m amused by his words.

_“As long as you are with me, laughing, speaking, loving me, for as long as you are you, I will not question what has brought you back to me. Dream or not. That is for the Gods and the Great Stallion to know and I shall gladly reap this gift.”_

_“I longed to return to you. All I know is that I woke up one day, Drogon had found me in the Great Grass Sea and brought me back to you. And I knew when I saw you, you were the Moon of My Life. I was happy”_

_“I have known sorrow for far too long, My Sun and Stars. Before you, after you. But with you, it ceases to exist. I’m happy, safe, loved.  You give me everything I had longed for when I was a child. You challenge me for the better. And I shall love you and only you, in this life and the next.”_

_“And I shall love you and only you, in this life and the next.”_ Drogo kisses my forehead tenderly. He stares at me with eyes full of love, grabs my hand and lays it on his hardness. I blush at how quickly I can arouse him. I take him in my hand and stroke his length a few times.

 _“As much as I want to make love to you all day and all night, I have a kingdom to tend to and a lengthy journey to plan. And a man or two to confront.”_ I kiss him swiftly and let go of him. _“I trust you will be able to take care of yourself.”_ He looks dumb struck, but I kiss it away. _“Meet me in the…the…”_ I pause realizing that the word does not exist in Dothraki. “Throne… _room. Go through that entryway and down the hall you will find a stairway that will lead you to me.”_

While I dress I hear Drogo’s faint moans and wet pumps. I contemplate on whether to let him feel the wetness between my legs or to rush out of my personal quarters to relieve myself of the torment. Responsibility chooses the latter. Missandei, Tyrion, Grey Worm, Varys, and Daario wait in the throne room.

“My Queen,” Daario acknowledges me first with a blank expression, giving away no emotions, I nod. The others send me a silent greeting.  

“Your people await your counsel, My Queen.” Missandei informs me. If she knows about Drogo, she is hiding it well.

“Yes, let the first one in.” I reply. “How many are there today?”

“Less than the average. About fifty request for your presence.”

“Fifty.” I repeat dully.

My Sun of My Life enters after the thirteenth person is dimissed, whom I’ve granted two Unsullied to protect his herd from poachers and to bring those poachers back here to be dealt with accordingly. Drogo has such a commanding presence everyone around me freezes in their tracks. I turn to him and accept his kisses.

 _“Jalan atthirari anni.”_ All eyes are on me and I feel my face turn beet red.

_“My Sun of My Life, I must attend to my people. I’m sorry this will take…”_

_“Khaleesi, we your council can attend to your people for the rest of the day,”_ Missandei speaks up in Dothraki perfectly   with a reassuring smile.

“Abandoning my people in their time of need is not ideal.”

“You have freed your people, rid the city of the Sons of Harpy, and conquered the Good Masters. Your people will understand and will continue to love you. Today,” She looks at Drogo, “someone else requires your attention. And…” Missandei hesitates.

“He has loved you far much longer than anyone you’ve known,” Tyrion chimes in. “And you have loved him for just as long. Your people will understand. Even a queen is allowed to bask in love. It be my honor to exercise my duties as the Hand of the Queen. I’m afraid I’m a bit rusty.”

“Your Grace, please” Varys takes a turn. “Your people want you to be happy as much as you want them to be. You must give the people what they want. It is only fitting of a queen.”

Grey Worm encourages me with a smile. “My Queen, I will take care of anyone who gets out of line, Hand of the Queen included.” Tyrion laughs at his mild attempt at a joke.

“Your Grace will be leaving on her maiden sea voyage in a fortnight. You should spend as much time with your lover,” Daario puts a deep emphasis in lover. “Who knows how long it will take to conquer the west and when you may return to the Bay of Dragons.”

“My Sun and Stars will be by my side from this day forth. I do not plan to part with him, ever. He is my Khal. The people’s Khal, their King.” Daario is caught off guard by response and I reach out for Drogo. “Thank you for kindly considering My Sun and Stars’ well-being, Daario. Thank you, everyone. If I am no longer needed, I shall relieve myself for the day.” I tell Drogo what has happened and that I will meet him back in my personal quarters. As I past Daario I ask to speak to him.

“My Queen,” Daario bows.

“You must know I am truly sorry.”

“I know you are.” He turns his back on me, but I gently turn him to face me again.

“No, you don’t. I am sorry, Daario, truly. I am sorry I was not able to love you the way you have loved me.” I caress his cheeks. “I am grateful for what you have given me. I had not thought I would be able to feel again until I met you.”

“But I wasn’t enough?”

“Yes,” I tell him without guilt. I must be honest with him; he deserves at least that much. “My heart was taken from me a long time ago and I never got it back. I had never stop loving Drogo. He is the only man I have ever loved. Please understand. I do care for you.”

Daario’s demeanor deflates. “I understand. Unfortunately, I do. Do you know why I came to visit last night? To fight for you, to convince you to somehow have me by your side in Westeros. Well, we know how that turned out. I am sorry you could not love me the way I wanted you to. But know this, my sword is yours, my life is yours, and my heart is yours, always. I promise to maintain the peace of your beloved city of Meereen until your return.” He places a kiss on the top of my hand and bows. “Your Grace.”

“Your loyalty has been exceptional and your bravery will always be needed and appreciated.” I give him one last kiss.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry to have kept you waiting. I recently began writing chapter 3, however it's not complete yet. I wanted to give you guys a little snippet in the meantime. I promise this chapter will be completed. Enjoy!

_“What has brought sadness to your eyes, Moon of My Life?”_ Drogo asks when I enter.

 _“On my walk back to return to you I had thought to myself, how selfish I am.”_ I respond softly.

_“Selfish? There is no fault in loving one person deeply and setting free another. You should not feel…”_

_“That is not the cause of my despair.”_

_“What is it? Tell me.”_

_“When you were taken from me I’ve became heartless and cruel”_ Water begin to leak from my eyes.

_“You are far from heartless and cruel. You are kind, selfless…”_

_“If I am so selfless, why have I not spoken of our son with you since your return? The one person I can speak to about Rhaego.”_ For a man who is able to hide his emotions well, I see every form of grief cross his face that changes his demeanor. _“I have been so selfish. Only thinking about my wants. Wanting to forget my heartache. Wanting to be happy with you. Wanting my rightful place in Westeros. How can you love this, this woman I have become?”_

I look at Drogo and see that a trickle of tears has landed in his beard. Suddenly, he clears the gap between us and takes me in his arms. I weep profusely. He gently takes my face in his large palms and tries to kiss all my tears away.

_“My beautiful Moon of My Life. You are far from this heartless creature you speak of. There is no fault in having to move on in life. No fault in being happy after deep sorrow. No fault in loving others.”_

_“Even if the cost was losing you and Rhaego? Is that not a fault?”_ I question him. _“I lost you both because of the crown I sought after. Because of my own selfishness. Because I wasn’t content with the peaceful life I had with you and our son?”_

_“How could you have known the Maegi’s tricks? You showed her compassion. Trusted her and she deceived you.”_

_“I shouldn’t have.”_ I interrupt. _“If I hadn’t trusted her with you. If I had not been naïve, I wouldn’t have walked the earth alone these past years. Our son would be a happy, laughing babe. Our family would have been whole.”_

_“What is done, is done, Moon of My Life. There is no use in wanting to change the past.”_

_“All I wish for is to be able to hold my son in my arms, even for just a moment.”_

_“And I wish the same.”_

_“You did not see him in the other life?”_

_“No. I did not see anything. I remember no life between my death and resurrection.”_

I cry even more. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Drogo says in the common tongue. _“Let me soothe your pain. Tell me what you need and I shall grant it, I swear.”_

 _“Stay with me. And if you must depart, let me come with you.”_ Drogo carries me and places me gently onto the silk mattress and engulfs me with his body. That night we free ourselves of all the unspoken words between us. We find heartache and comfort in speaking of our Rhaego. I find peace with my openness of my vulnerabilities throughout the years. The tale of how I united all of the Dothraki into one great Khalasar enchants Drogo and am told how proud he is of me. Into the late of the night, words and laughter and tears spill until we can no longer keep our eyes open. When dawn breaks I remain in bed and admire Drogo and take in all of what has happened between us. I’m taken out of my stupor by his love bites all over my neck. _“Is it time to greet the sun, Moon of My Life?”_

_“It is, My Sun and Stars. How shall we greet the morn?”_

Drogo quickly traps my body beneath his, gives me a mischievous grin and pins my arms above my head. His lips approach mine. _“By breaking our fast, of course.”_ I’m briefly disappointed until my stomach growls and Drogo laughs as he plants a sweet kiss on my head. “Rise, Dany Ares, Lady wife. We eat.” I take his hand and he lifts me onto my feet.

When our bellies are full, Missandei enters. “My queen. Umm…” She hesitates when she faces My Sun and Stars.

“Khal Drogo” I interject. She nods.

“Khal Drogo _._ ” Missandei acknowledges. “Khaleesi, your armada is near ready to depart on its voyage to Westeros. All ships have been filled with the necessary supplies. The Dothraki horde has learned very quickly on how to man a ship with the aid of the Unsullied and the seamen of the house Greyjoy, Martel, and Tyrell. The Second Sons have carried out their purpose for Meereen.”

“Thank you, Missandei. We shall accompany you to the throne room.”

“That is not necessary. Please. Please stay. Your council can speak to the people. I assure you if we are in need of your help, we will seek for it.”

“Well, okay. Umm…” Missandei turn to take her leave. “Before you go. Tell Tyrion that I am in need of his aid.”

Shortly after Missandei’s departure, Tyrion arrives. “Khaleesi. Khal.” Drogo and I sit at the council table. “You asked for me. How can I be of service?”

“I am in need of your counsel.”

“What are you seeking counsel for, exactly?”

“Marriage.” I turn to Drogo and explain to him more thoroughly in Dothraki.

Tyrion is at a lost. “Marriage? Whose marriage?” He points at Drogo and I. “Your marriage to Drogo.”

“As you know, Drogo had passed years ago. And when he entered the Night Lands, our marriage officially ended in the eyes of the living. However, with his return, I am at lost with where our marital status is at. My people must know he is their King, their Khal. Too many do not know that he even existed let alone…”

“Let alone that he has risen from the afterlife. Marry him again.” I’m taken aback. “Look, from what I know, you have always loved Drogo and that your heart has always been married to his. Whatever alliance you planned on chasing in Westeros is doomed. I pity the man who attempts to woe you while Drogo is alive. All it will bring to you is anguish and…”

“We agreed that the best way in making alliances in Westeros is through a marriage. I must…”

“Yes, we spoke of these alliances, but only before your heart was whole again. There is no fault in remaining faithful to love. Show the people who their true Khal is. Who your heart belongs to. There’s a dragon or three who can convince the foolish lords of the west to swear fealty to House Targaryen.”

“Tyrion Lannister, you are more than the Hand of the Queen, you are a loyal and beloved friend.” Tyrion bows with his hand over his heart. If there was ever a doubt of choosing him as the Hand of the Queen, it does not exist any longer.

“So, shall we begin?”

“Begin?”

“Preparing for a wedding.” Drogo was able to catch a handful of what we were speaking of and has been out of practice with the Common Tongue. I fill in the rest of the conversation. I have never seen him as excited as he is now.

“I love you, Moon of My Life,” Drogo says in his deep, barbaric accent.


End file.
